Haluto
by Lord-Kaiju
Summary: HaloXoV,NaruSaku,Pt.2 When a strange object falls out of the sky, Strange people with powerful strange weapons arrive in konoha, but now they must team up with all of the shinobi nations to stop or stall impending Covenant Destruction of the Shinobi World
1. Lights In the Sky

Kaiju-Lord- HIya! Just redid Chapie 1 of Haluto which i call Lights 1.5

Grid: Very original...Wheres gravemind?

Kaiju-Lord: Oh... he Truth,Cheif,Arbiter and Spark are at the table of Halo Texas Hold'em Championship on Delta Halo.

Grid: Ah...One more Question...in any part of this series will there be D.I.D.?

Kaiju-Lord: Maybe...And No your Queen can't have any of them for Hosts!

Grid: Damn...

* * *

_**Haluto**_

**Date \Military calendar\ Error**

**Epsilon Eridani System?**

**Unknown Backwater Planet

* * *

**

The early evening hours of Hidden Leaf Village were quite uneventful except a fight between two Shinobi as the sun sank behind the woods around the village but all that was about to change as the night went on.

20 minutes after the sun fully went down strange lights and explosions littered the sky into a spectacular show as lights and explosions of Blue, Purple, Green, White and Red lighted the sky. No one in the village dared to miss the marvelous spectacle, as everyone one was either in the streets or watching from their windows or porches. And as the night continued strange debris started to fall from the sky charred with burns and weird types of metal lodged into them. The people thought it was a blessing, a miracle to show better days….They could not be farther from the truth…

Because Millions of miles away a different kind of war was going on. A war the citizens of not only hidden leaf village, but to everyone on the planet what not comprehend. This war was being fought by not normal fighting or Human Vs Human but the survival of every sentient being in the galaxy.

Humanity (or the UNSC) had nothing to lose against the covenant for if the Covenant won Humanity would die along with every other sentient species in the Galaxy including the Covenant themselves. Because the races of the Covenant ( Sangheli, Unngoy, Lekgolo, Kig-Yar, Yan-Me, Jiralhanae[or Elites, Grunts, Hunters, Jackals, Drones and Brutes) were being led down a suicide path because the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret converted them to believe to the ancient ring like construct Halo, to bring forth salvation.

In truth the covenant's gods, The Forerunners originally built the ring like constructs to wipe out every sentient life form in a couple of light-years to halt the spread of the virulent, all consuming Flood Parasite. The Forerunners themselves were all destroyed at the activation of the Halo Array.

The Human-Covenant War raged millions of miles away as the last human stronghold other than Earth, Reach was being glassed and the only survivors were on the captured Covenant Capital Ship; the Ascendant Justice. The Survivors, Lead by John-117 or more famously known as: The Master Chief, were trying to get away from the burning planet and the pursuing Covenant forces.

Unfortunately, the Covenant was not going to allow one of their best ships into enemy hands and blew the power core from a well aimed plasma beam. Now Chief, Spartans 087, 104, 043 058 and 093, Dr. Catherine Halsey, Sergeant Avery Johnson,Corporal Locklear,Lt. Haverson and the UNSC's most sophisticated A.I.; Cortana must escape the doomed vessel.

But the citizens of Hidden Leaf could not even comprehend the severity of what was really going on. All the villagers knew was about unnatural Lights and misinterpreted the actual meaning of the beautiful lights. The Entire sky was lit up in a beautiful array this was the perfect night for dating couples if you know what I mean…..Especially one Particular Couple…

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and having a great dinner when the strange lights appeared. When Naruto and Sakura saw this beautiful array of colors Sakura put her body against Naruto's right side and said:

"These lights are so beautiful Naruto-kun does it give you any ideas" then Naruto said "yes it does but we just started dating and already you're thinking about that?!" then Sakura got the WTF look on her face and said "I did not mean that Naruto-kun not that!" then she continued "I mean does this remind you of any thing"? And as she said this she had a sweet sincere look on her face then Naruto said "oh you mean the day we started dating"? Then Sakura responded "yes that day, the day that I went to your room and saw you looking out of your window, remember you were thinking about how you failed to keep your promise to me for bringing back Sasuke-kun."

Then Naruto said "Oh yeah, but don't worry Sakura-Chan I wont go back on my promise" as Naruto said this he said it with a soft smile and looked at Sakura that's when Sakura got mad and said fiercely "I don't love Sasuke-kun any more I love you Naruto-kun don't you get it!" Then Naruto replied "I do Sakura, it's just that I haven't forgotten the promise that I made you and I couldn't fulfill it remember?" He continued "My Nindo; my ninja-way I never go back on my word so I will keep trying to bring back our friend!" then Sakura got a soft looking smile on her face and said "Naruto-kun, that's why I love you because of your heart, causes and the way you never give up!" and then she lifted her head off of his shoulder and then kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Date Error\ Military Calendar\ Unknown 

Epsilon Eridani System

Aboard Captured Covenant Flagship The Ascendant Justice

* * *

John-117 charged down the corridor as a Covenant boarding party noisily followed him. He made a sharp turn: Assault rifle strapped to his back and magnum pistol at his side, the unmistakable elite battle cry sounded behind and the noisy chirps and cries of grunts, That boarded the ascendant Justice after it took a plasma beam to the power core. "Go Spartan go! Yelled the A.I. Cortana inside his helmet. 

He landed at his destination; the docking bay of the Ascendant Justice he looked around in the middle of the bay as a Seraph class Covenant Star fighter hovered above 20 feet above the floor. Chief realized that his Spartan comrades, Johnson, and Dr. Halsey, Locklear, Polaski and Haverson were already strapped in; He could not make it… he had to rely solely and one of most defined attributes: Luck. He charged down…He was going to jump if he did not make it he was dead. He jumped and miraculously made it into seraph's boarding bay the door shut behind him, and a sudden lurch told him he was space-born.

Chief grinned as the Seraph reared off into space… They still had to survive covenant filled space, but after all Polaski did make it of Halo in one piece chief ran into the control center. Polaski was still having trouble with the covenant made control panel.

"Hey Tin-Can what took ya so long?" the said unmistakable smart ass voice of none other than, Sergeant Avery Johnson.

As the Seraph charged its covenant slip-space drive, Chief quickly made his way to the cockpit Polaski, showing irritation at the covenant made control panel as she tried to figure how it worked…the covenant filled space around the panel did not ease the stress either. Kelly-087 sat uncomfortably in a chair nearby… while Dr. Halsey mended what she could of the wounds of Linda-058 which with any other person, would be fatal….but Linda; Like John and Kelly, was a Spartan.

Three other Spartans, Grace-093, Fred-104 and Will-043 and stood by the turret bay doors seeing if the Seraph had any equipment they could use to live off for a least a couple days IF they got out of the 'covie' filled, debris strewn space. All they found though was a weapons stash of Plasma weapons, which included, to Will's delight a Covenant Fuel Rod Cannon.

Master Chief Put his hand on the covenant A.I. Holopod and then took his hand off afterwards…The moment he took his hand off, appeared the purple woman-like avatar of Cortana.

"Polaski, let take it from here…" Cortana said.

"Your welcome," said the warrant officer, her face covered in sweat.

As the A.I Finally charged the Seraph's slip space drive and sudden lurch and they were out of the area as the cruisers and seraphs around disappeared in a flash of light and the vehicle lurched again minutes later a powerful lurch told them the vehicle stopped.

"Cortana..." began chief but was interrupted by Cortana.

"There is significant damage to the covenant slip-space drive; it should be a couple of hours before its back online." Cortana said with uncertainty.

"But we don't have a couple of hours the covies could be back within the current hour!" exclaimed the obliviously startled Corporal Locklear.

"Unlikely, the covenant was obviously shocked that one of their flag ships started going against orders and were even more shocked that one of their supped up seraphs blasted its way of its hangar and went into slip-space, it should take a while before they start searching for us." Stated Chief.

Locklear never liked Spartans after all his trainer was opposed to the project, but chief did destroy Halo, and get them through the covenant filled space, go to Reach, rescue survivors and, for a time, capture a covenant flag ship.

The seraph cruised for a couple of minutes there was silence, minutes felt like hours but suddenly Cortana broke the silence.

"We are approaching a debris field, it appears by the wreckage that there was fighting between…" Cortana just stopped and then continued "Rebels and covenant."

Locklear shuddered at the "C" word and then spoke,

"So your saying, that the covenant was here?!" "Right out of the friggin frying pan…" Johnson cut him off "Stowe it Corporal, are you even a marine?!" Johnson asked sarcastically.

"Cortana, can zoom in on the that blip on the screen?" asked Dr. Halsey

"Processing…." The blip on the seraph's screen which revealed to be a exploratory satellite."

"I didn't know the rebels used explorer satellites?" questioned Cortana.

"They don't," Chief answered "That's UNSC through and through." He finished.

"But what's a satellite doing all the way out here?", "There isn't a confirmed mineral deposit here only things in this system are gas giants and only some rocky planets." asked Halsey.

Halsey pondered for a minute then she asked "Cortana can't you use a small link to see what its orbiting?" Halsey coughed and continued "And upload John's referring to Chief's GPS in his helmet with the satellites information." Halsey finished

Cortana remained silent as she moved the seraph over toward the blip, they did not have to get very close to tell it was orbiting a moon…. What's moon was the question. The seraph got along side the satellite Cortana manually uploaded the information….the resulting treasure trove was astounding; the satellite was orbiting a uncharted world, but its what was on the world which was astounding, it was green and blue in the good way, it had oceans and obvious flora but another thing was just as astounding, it showed signs of intelligent life, not covenant but of human like structures the looked like feudal era Japanese structures. Halsey was equally baffled at a strange energy source that emanated from the planet.

This had to be a hoax, Cortana thought, but the satellite was registered UNSC and she can't lie the information in front of her 'eyes' she moved the satellite around the moon and sure enough, there it was, the satellite called it EDEN-7.

As Halsey poured through this information the inhabitants of this planet appeared strangely human.

It was obviously night and lights could be seen on the planets surface confirming the presence of sentient life. Halsey was stunned at the information, a UNSC craft discovering sentient non-covenant life-force on a non-registered inhabitable world. She at one point would have heard of it and were the information was sent was even more stunning…the ONI Facility, Reach.

This was obviously some corruption on the higher levels after all Araquiel did threaten to fill Halsey's office with fatal levels of Narcozine Gas back on Reach when she tried to access Kelly's medical files…what else was Ackerson hiding? She wondered.

This had to be answered at another time, because just she sat back down two blips appeared on the screen and suddenly disappeared.

"Whispers…," said Cortana and suddenly the two blips appeared again this Cortana knew what it was …Seraphs.

Six Seraph fighters appeared all six storming toward them and their Seraph each going at extreme speed; each of their plasma turrets glowed an eerie bluish tone.

Cortana tried to maneuver the Seraph away from the satellite and speed away….to late. The six seraphs; In unison, fired their plasma turrets at once.

Cortana could not get out of the way in time and 6 pairs of plasma blots tore through the Seraphs hull and the seraph stopped the six sped away and turned to fire again but The elites piloting the Seraphs seen that the rogue seraph was to close to the planet and the gravity was pulling the downed seraph toward the planet, and scattered.

As Cortana desperately tried to pilot the seraph out of harms way…the Spartans, Haverson, Halsey, Johnson, and Locklear scrambled to help Cortana by making sure the plasma weapons on deck were intact and so the grenades would not explode.

There was nothing they could do as the Seraph plummeted toward the Planet……

* * *

Date error/Military calendar\unknown 

Episolon Eridanus System?

Planetary Code: EDEN-7

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tried to sleep after his date the strange beautiful lights had abruptly stopped a couple of hours ago and so did his perfect date with Sakura. He tried to close his eyes but his head started hurt a deep almost demonic voice rang through his head 

**"Wake up, Whelp you act like nothing's wrong...unfortunately for your wretched kind, extinction is swiftly approaching."**

**"**Huh, what ..." mumbled a grumpy Naruto

**"You heard me whelp, your kind shall fall before the might of a brutal invasion that shall leave your planet an uninhabitable ball of glass." **

Naruto sprang to his feet and said in his mind "You said some pretty weird things you crazy fox but this tops them all...Dattebayo." said Naruto rubbing his head

**"You think those lights in the sky are good?!"** said the Kyuubi with some irritation

**"Those lights represented humans, like you, being wiped from existence by a superior force with superior technology, and this force won't rest until every last one of you humans is but a memory."**

Naruto Remained Silent staring at the bars holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his mindscape

**"A Covenant of many races, blinded by false beliefs and superior in every way to humans."**

Then many images filled naruto's head images of death and destruction unheard of...bodies littered the streets of what appeared to be a city, later to be engulfed in flames, strange ghostly images of demonic creatures trampled through the dead slaughtering even small children that survived with merciless, brutal intent. Then the scene changed, strange objects fired familiar lights at other objects, purple slender, rounded craft fired lights of Blue, green, and white at smaller more rugged objects when the lights collided with the smaller objects they started to fire and explode, while the rugged objects fired what appeared to be blazing metal at the purple objects but the objects stopped and boiled and inflicted little to no damage to the purple craft.

Naruto knew that people were in the rugged craft were fighting a futile war against an invincible juggernaut.

The scene changed again showing what appeared to be people with strange metallic objects in their hands firing what appeared to be the same blazing metal he seen in the space battle, but the same bright lights shot out from the smoke and hit a man, the point of impact steaming with ash, he tried to crawl away, but heavy footsteps followed him and a large in-human and picked the man up by his throat. The large creature looked at the man, its lips split into separate parts on its mouth, it appeared to grin, and stabbed the man with blade that looked like a Chidori.

**"But your kind does of a chance..."**

The creature grinned and threw the corpse of the man aside only to have dozens of blazing metallic objects bound of what appeared to the creatures veil, then the shield evaporated the creature turned around, to face a tall green clad figure walk out of the smoke a metallic metal shooter in his hand. The Creature yelled and raised its blade at the figure, it charged. The Figure quickly reacted as if it had the Sharingan, and side stepped the creature and slammed the butt of his weapon on the back of its head, purple blood poured from the wound as the put his the creatures head between him and his weapon, and snapped the things neck.

The Figure looked up, multiple blue lights reflected of its visor, and grabbed something from his back and threw to the ground. A round shield like bubble appeared around the green clad figure as blue lights crashed and exploded around it, the figure ran out, phased and unscratched and ran toward the source of the lights, he reached a ledge, jumped of, many more creatures below him with two massive blue craft, he raised his weapon and fired down upon them...

**"You must ally with these humans, or risked being destroyed by not only the Covenant...but of the Flood as well."**

"Yeah, now you warn me of large bodies of water, Stupid fox…when will I know of this Guy's presence." he asked the Kyuubi

**"Look to the sky, whelp."**

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" he asked aloud, no answer.

Naruto was a wee bit frustrated "Look to the Sky, what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked himself before looking out his window. Their was nothing unusual, but something in the sky did catch his attention, a slow moving red object coming out of the sky it quickly drifted past the Hokage tower before coming into view again this time it took a sudden turn in direction and grew larger before a loud crack as the object quickly passed over head and landed in the forests outside Konoha.

* * *

Kaiju-lord: Tell me what you think, please review and thanx to...

Immortal-A, Alchemist Astrid, Dreadman75, Kimyou-F, pheonix-hanyou, Enigma85, Shenlong4553, The Dragon Blood Guard for reviewing, alerting, or Faving my story.

And Special thanx to my Parents for supporting me, my friend and Beta Reader DragoonLighArk for reading and helping me with some of the scenes(Basically teh NaruSaku scene) and my teacher C. Lang for anonymously reviewing my story.

Grid: Sniffle...I can't wait to tell Gravemind..he will love this when he gets back from HPC

Kaiju-Lord: Do it and Kick your Alien $$ all the way back to Antartica

Grid: Gulp


	2. We the hell are We?

_**Haluto**_

Chapter 2

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

Date error\Military Calendar\ Error

Epsilon Eridani System?

Planetary Code: EDEN-7

* * *

The Chief awoke in a daze, he heard a female's voice close him then the words became clearer. "Hey, Wake up." Cortana said while making a knocking sound on his visor. It did not take long for Chief to awake fully, his vision became a lot clearer as he saw Johnson lighting his signature cigar acting like nothing was wrong.

"You sissies call that a crash? "I have had worse simulations at Harvest that were more badly than this." Replied Johnson sarcastically with his hand covering a steaming hole in the back of his pants.

"Johnson what the hell…" began Haverson

"I got shot in the ass by my plasma pistol, what you sissies going to do about it? Replied Johnson, obviously in pain.

The other Spartans on board were quickly scrambling making sure every one was all right. Halsey was unconscious with her right arm was covered with blood. Kelly quickly assessed the situation putting her bloody arm in a caste and injecting the good doctor with bio-foam to seal her wound. Chief got up, still a little dizzy from the crash but otherwise fine.

"Kelly, report." Called Chief

"Everybody appears to be fine except for Johnson who as a burn on his….err….

Johnson interrupted her, "On My ASS!"

Kelly continued, "And Dr. Halsey, who has her right arm fractured in three places." Kelly Reported. .

"Alright, you and Will set up a perimeter around the crash-site, and report back to me." Ordered Chief

"Yes Sir!" replied Kelly and Will simultaneously

Kelly and Will exited the crashed Seraph, Kelly in front of Will, they looked around the perimeter of the area….it was wooded and still dawn, fresh dew and frost still covered the leaves and blades of grass. The tops of some of the trees have been shattered and burned away giving an initial trajectory of where the seraph fell from.

The tree around the crash were unusually tall from Kelly's stand point, her HUD read only one friendly in the area, which was Will, and no hostiles or movement, other than the unusually active forest Fauna.

"All Clear!" called out Kelly.

Master Chief was the first to get out of the crashed seraph; he was soon followed by Johnson, and then Fred who; was carrying an unconscious Dr. Halsey on his back, he was soon followed Linda, and Haverson, Polaski, and Locklear followed after them. Covering the rear, Grace-093 looked around the perimeter, MA5B Assault rifle in hand.

Chief did a head count, before breaking a branch of a nearby tree with incredible strength and handed it over to Will who was preparing a splint for Dr. Halsey's arm.

"Cortana, did you upload the satellites GPS in my Helmet?" asked Chief.

"Yes I did, and didn't even get a thank you." Said Cortana playfully.

Chief looked around at the surroundings; excessively tall trees surrounded the crash site, a slight breeze caught them from the east and some leaves fell from the trees. The trees were the size of redwoods, but looked surprisingly like flora from Japan or Korea. He continued to look around, the moon was clear across the sky a light blue light shone from the other side, Chief guessed the time around 6:05, the sun should be visible within the hour.

"Chief updated your GPS." Said Cortana.

Chief looked at the map of the area from they crashed at, it first shown The planet, then it zoomed in closer revealing a small continent which had a small inland sea going straight through the center then the satellite zoomed in on the western half of the continent the revealing a large city built up against a small mountain which appeared to have faces carved in the cliff face much like Mt. Rushmore back on Earth.

Then finally, it zoomed in on the crash of the Seraph. There was woods miles around in every direction, the city built beside the monument was the closest landmark worth traveling a long distance to, with a couple of small rivers and streams between them and the city which would serve as break points.

Master Chief exited the satellite zoom and a small map at the bottom of his HUD shown his exact location along with geographic features.

Shortly after sharing this information with the others, they all agreed that they would start to head for the city when the sun was in the middle of the sky.

* * *

Date error\Military Calendar\Error

Epsilon Eridani System?

Planetary Code: EDEN-7

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was up and dressed shortly after the strange object fell out of the sky he was dressed in usual black and orange outfit, his forehead protector with the hidden leaf village's symbol donned in the center was tied tightly around his head. He went and grabbed some ninja gear…but to his utter dismay, only found some ninja string and one kunai.

"Why the heck when I really need something I never have it?! he said aloud.

He was about to walk out his door, when suddenly, he heard knocking on his window he turned to face his window, standing on the roof, was fellow leaf Shinobi and comrade, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Wow, and I thought I was an early riser, right Akamaru?" he said to Naruto and his large white dog who was sitting right next to him who just replied in the usual trademarked "Arf "

"Hey, Kiba what are you doing here? Naruto asked

"Lady Hokage has asked me to bring you and Sakura to Hokage tower, something about a strange light and object falling out of the Sky…but it seems you seen it, or you would still be snoring and in your…. Naruto interrupted him while Kiba started to snicker.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it! so Grandma Tsunade wants us to go on a mission to find something that fell out of the sky so lets get Sakura-Chan and head to the Hokage Tower…Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

As, Naruto and Kiba made their way to the Hokage tower Sakura met them halfway as the three leaf Shinobi made their way to the Hokage Tower, as the sun broke across from behind the Hokage Monument. They quickly climbed the stairs leading up to the Hokage's office.

When they arrived they knocked, (To make sure Tsunade The Hokage was not asleep on the job….again)

There was a silence until the voice of a mid-aged woman rang through the door.

"Come-in." she said as the three teen aged Shinobi walked through the door into the office, "Hold the door! Yelled two Jounin, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu; both had a stack of paperwork that went up to there necks from their waists. As they walked through the door Izumo started to speak:

"Hears your paperwork Lady Tsu…. He stopped when he noticed a red stamp mark on her left cheek.

"Lady Tsunade! You were sleeping on the job again!" Said Kotetsu while he dropped the stack of papers.

"No, I don't know what your talking about, and there's a slight mishap with the 'legendary stupid brothers' again that I want you two to help take care of." Said Tsunade

Kotetsu's and Izumo's mouth dropped as memories of Fujin and Rajin flood back to them, but then Tsunade spoke:

"And now to the business at hand, you three.. as she gestured to Naruto, Sakura and Kiba, "I have a C-rank mission for the three of you." She said.

"Grandma Tsunade, the first missions you have me on I had to rescue Gaara, and then infiltrate one of Orochimaru's hideouts to…. Naruto stopped when he was about to Mention Sasuke and continued…

"And now you have us looking for some light?" Naruto said

An irritated Tsunade spoke: "You should be grateful you are going on a mission at all, the council clearly stated that you to stay within Konoha, be fortunate that I decided to pull some strings to let you go on ANY missions…and quit calling me Grandma!"

"Any ways the reason why you three are being sent to find it, is because during the course of last night strange debris made of metal, of which we have never seen started to crash in the forests in much smaller fireballs than the one that landed early this morning." continued Tsunade with less irritation.

"But the real reason you are searching for it, is because at the moment it flew past Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata detected human life signs inside the 'craft' while she was training early this morning. Said Tsunade

"That's why you three are to go and head to the suspected location of where it landed and, if the information I have is true, investigate on the affiliation of/if there are, the Shinobi." said Tsunade in conclusion.

"You three are to leave…immediately." Said Tsunade in conclusion.

* * *

Kaiju-Lord- finally Updated! please note that all of the tech is of Halo 3 but the timeline is Between Halo 1 and Halo 2 before operation First Strike. All of the terms in naruto are of the Sub, except 'Grandma' which i added for giggles.

Chap 2 was supposed to be longer but I'm Combining the end of this Chap with begining of the Third one for some more action going on. The Akatsuki will make some sort of move against Kiba, Sakura, And Naruto. I got a review requesting Chief X Cortana here is all the pairings to clear things Up: NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShickaTema,JirTsu, NejiTen, IruAnko, JohnKelly, FredLinda, GraceDeidara.

Please note the next two chapters won't have any Human V Covenant Action (theres plenty of that later) instead some ShinobiMarine humor.

Concerning Sasuke however, he won't be in any Pairings with a Canon character, cause quite frankly I don't like Sasuke. if he's going to be in a pairing he's going be with an OC or Sasame.

Attention all Flood FANS! The Flood will be A Part of this Story and A MAJOR part of the series all together.


End file.
